


Sunlit drabbles

by HoshiNoNe



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, billijah, probably way too fluffy but it's all I can manage~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiNoNe/pseuds/HoshiNoNe
Summary: 10 words, 10 drabbles, 10 moments of Billijah.
Relationships: Billy Boyd/Elijah Wood
Kudos: 3





	Sunlit drabbles

**1\. 28 (inspired by their birthdays)**

The four of them were bound to grow close from the very beginning, being the main hobbits and all. They were all very silly and nice, and Elijah felt like he belonged immediately despite being so young.

Even Billy, who was the oldest among them, had been easy to like.

“We’re both born on the 28th, just in different months and years. That’s a great thing!”

Billy was smiling widely as he said that, looking so young and almost ridiculously happy over that small detail that Elijah couldn’t help but smile back and give him his heart.

**2\. Falling (inspired by a scene in Lord of the Rings)**

It was scripted, the way Pippin would run with Merry in the fields and tumble into Frodo to land on top of him. Like always, Billy prepared to do his best, not worrying too much about hurting his friend since he’d come to realise Elijah was tougher than he looked and also very kind.

What he didn’t expect was to actually _fall_.

The younger boy looked absolutely beautiful laying in the grass beneath him, sky-blue eyes drawing him in and soft hands touching his when they got up.

Elijah laughed easily as Billy’s heart grew heavy.

**3\. Eyes (inspired by[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdqyRstdbRw))**

They agree on lots of things - like Elijah’s eyes being incredibly big and blue (although useless). Billy obviously has the cutest mouth whilst Dom owns the most charming nose, and luckily enough Sean’s ears are very, very nice to both look at and touch.

This they can all agree on.

What they can’t agree on is whose eyes are the most beautiful.

_“Didn’t we decide that already? It’s ‘lijah’s”,_ Dom says, Sean and Billy agreeing fervently. Elijah smiles as he shakes his head, catching Billy’s sea-green gaze briefly.

_“Not according to me.”_

**4\. Fate (inspired by[this](https://fuckyeahlotrcast.tumblr.com/post/16783210553/gandalf-and-the-hobbits-go-to-neiman-marcus))**

Ian had always been good at observing people, and whilst shooting the Tolkien-trilogy he can only bask in thankfulness as he comes to find everyone working on it wonderful.

Especially the little hobbits.

He saw how well they worked together, how friendly they were towards each other and how they seemed to grow close after only days of rehearsing.

Maybe it was fate?

The looks sent between some of them had also been very obvious to his trained eyes, and he smiled as he watched the childish Billy and the precocious Elijah catching each other’s hearts.

Fate, indeed.

**5\. Present (inspired by[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wI043TlRm_4))**

Despite being “a big fat lie” (his own words) Billy really wasn’t one to lie, and after filming the scenes at Bilbo’s party he dragged Elijah to his trailer.

“I got a present for you, remember?” He’s all smiles now, no smirks, and maybe that’s what makes Elijah finally relax.

“You didn’t have to.”

“Oh, but I had to.” He reaches in and takes it out - the small trinket he found at the fair the other day.

It has the same colour as Elijah’s eyes, and his smile the same brightness as the sun.

**6\. Kiss (inspired by[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8XZ6KxE30I))**

When Billy had kissed Sean during sword practice, Elijah had laughed - understanding and appreciating this way of breaking the ice. After all, he had come to know that they were all a bit crazy here, so he went with the flow.

It got worse when the oldest hobbit started kissing others, “tripping” onto Dom or fooling around with Orli and sending flirty looks towards Viggo, resulting in a snogging session that made Elijah want to both laugh and cry.

Until he notices Billy looking at him and finds himself striding forward, stealing a kiss for himself from those smiling lips.

**7\. Letters (inspired by [this](https://fuckyeahlotrcast.tumblr.com/post/15031594174/formerlyaragorns-dominic-monaghan-i-have-a))**

Billy hadn’t really thought that anything would come from Elijah’s comment, other than yet another wave of fondness towards his younger friend _(Really, Dom could learn a lot from him)_. It was the wrong era for that, and they were all so busy too, so a letter correspondence would probably never happen.

The small letter carrying Elijah’s seal landing on his doormat a week later proves him wrong.

_(And it puts a smile on his face too.)_

Sadly he doesn’t own a stamp of his own, but he knew just the one he could talk to…

**8\. Flight (inspired by[this](https://fuckyeahlotrcast.tumblr.com/post/24781251841/doctorrobin-this-picture-was-taken-by-billy))**

“Look at him sleeping, ain’t that cute?” Dominic nudges him and points towards Elijah who really _is_ sleeping in his seat, and Billy smiles along with his friend.

“Very much so. I almost want a picture of it.” Dom’s giggles are loud in his ears as he tiptoes closer, the youngest’s serene face causing an increase in his heartbeat.

Elijah stirred as Billy cursed himself for forgetting to turn off the flash, but he cheers as he rushes back to Dom.

“Lemme see!”

Billy laughs now. “Nope, this’ll be my secret treasure.”

_Mine and our fans._

**9\. Shoulder (inspired by[this](https://fuckyeahlotrcast.tumblr.com/post/30765357171))**

It had been a spur of the moment thing, but immediately he had felt weird. Not in a bad way, just… weird. In a stomach-churning way, sending waves of both coldness and warmth through his body.

It wasn’t that unpleasant.

He had been smiling as he closed his eyes, but the feeling of warmth and softness and vibrations of laughter against his ear had him feeling more than a bit dizzy.

Thankfully his acting skills made sure it didn’t show, but Elijah berated himself now for not taking the chance to lean on Billy’s shoulder sooner.

**10\. Laughter (inspired by[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjpgKdEI9Qs))**

There is something peculiar about Elijah’s laugh. It interrupts Billy’s way of thought, forcing him to stop his storytelling mid-way and he really doesn’t like that.

But Elijah’s face is red, his teeth showing as he laughs loudly, and Billy is lost for words - just as lost as he was the first time he met the younger during the filming of Lord of the Rings.

If anyone asks he answers that Dom is the one who makes him laugh the most, but his heart and smile betrays him now - Elijah’s laugh is his favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
> I just love these two together, their relationship is so cute and pure... so I had to do this. I hope you like it~  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
